Gen2, L'histoire d'Ana
by COokiielove
Summary: Ana, se détestait pour çà .. Elle l'avait laisser faire, elle l'avait laisser entrer dans sa vie et tout chambouler, elle s'était perdue et avait commencé à l'aimer ...  Saison 3, du point de vue d'un nouveau personnage


**Une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Simplement la deuxième génération ré-écrite du point de vue d'un nouveau personnage, Ana.**

**Skins, ne m'appartient pas évidemment ! =)**

Ana se réveilla en sursaut, comme tous les matins. Elle regarda son réveil, celui-ci affichait déjà 7h45, elle était supposé arriver au lycée dans une demi-heure.

« Putain, fais chier ! Mamaaaan ! Mamaaan ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Sa mère, Lydia, était déjà en tenue de travail, un tailleur noir, simple mais chic. _Chic, pour son putain de travail d'avocate_. Ana détestait la loi, et le travail de sa mère c'était à cause de çà qu'elle avait emménagé ici, dans ce coin paumé d'Europe, à Bristol. _Ouais, Bristol, l'endroit du monde le plus mouillé et pourri alors que je pourrais me faire dorer la pilule à Miami. _Les Covey avaient emménagé Bristol, à la fin de l'été seulement et Ana le savait, elle ne supporterait pas cette endroit, elle avait supplier ses parents de la laisser en internat en Amérique mais ceux-ci ne voulant pas couper le cordon, refusèrent.

« T'as oublié de me réveiller, maman t'abuse putain ! C'est mon premier jours de lycée et je vais déjà être en retard par ta faute, merde ! »

« Surveille ton langage Ana, lui dit calmement sa mère, je suis quand même ta mère, et tu ne serais peut-être pas en retard si tu passais moins de temps à me faire des reproches et plus à te préparer. »

Avec ses derniers mots elle lui fit une bisou sur la joue et sortit de la maison avant même qu'Ana ne puisse trouver quoique ce soit à lui dire. Elle remarqua tout de même que sa mère lui avait soigneusement ses tartines et son jus d'orange. Elle les avala sans tarder, puis couru de nouveau à l'étage. Elle pris la douche la plus rapide de sa vie et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle passa tout de même devant la glace afin de se maquiller. _Impossible de faire plus moche que moi putain, et pourquoi j'ai tout ce poids en trop ! Fais chier._ En réalité Ana n'était pas ce que l'on appelait grosse, elle était de corpulence normale, mais elle avait des formes, des hanches, des seins et des fesses, de plus elle ne remarquait même pas que cela attirait les garçons, où plutôt elle ne voulait pas le remarquer. Depuis l'_incident_ elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire aux hommes.

Ana appliqua du gloss sur ses lèvres afin de finir son maquillage et redescendit au salon, elle vit son père allongé sur le canapé, des bouteilles de bière par terre et il serait une bouteille de Vodka presque vide dans sa main, il dormait encore. _Putain d'alcoolique, même pas foutu ramasser._

« Papa, dit-elle en le secouant, Papa, j'y vais »

Jack Covey ouvrit les yeux et aperçu sa fille, elle portait une robe bleu foncée avec une ceinture de couleur camel, des chaussures assorties et une de ses vestes en cuir de la même couleur, elle avait lissé ses cheveux noirs et maquillé ses yeux bleus de façon à ce qu'ils ressortent.

« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, Ana, tu vas où comme çà ? »

« Ouais c'est çà jolie, et toi t'es surtout bourré, ou t'as la gueule de bois ch'sais pas. Et pour ton information P'pa, je vais au lycée ! C'est mon premier jour t'as déjà oublié. Putain l'alcool te rend vraiment con. »

Sur ce Ana attrapa la bouteille de Vodka toujours dans les mains de son père et la fini en quelque gorgée, il était déjà presque vide. Elle sourit à son père lâcha la bouteille par terre et sortit au plus vite de la maison, en attrapant son sac au passage.

Heureusement elle n'habitait pas loin du lycée, en fait elle habitait juste à côté des bâtiments étudiants du lycée où certains élèves étaient logés.

Elle mit dix petites minutes à arriver devant Roundview et remarqua avec horreur que plus personne n'était dehors, elle était vraiment en retard. Elle regarda sa montre. 9Hoo . _Putain mais comment j'ai fait pour mettre autant de temps, les cours ont déjà commencé. Journée de MER-DE !_

Ana couru presque jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, elle remarqua deux élèves assis sur le banc devant son bureau et les cris de la directrice lui parvint aux oreille, elle semblait menacer un élève de lui couper les couilles si jamais elle les revoyait encore une fois où quelque chose dans ce genre. _Et bien j'ai dû manquer quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure._

A ce moment-là, l'élève en question sortit du bureau un sourire au lèvres et fonça directement dans Ana sans le faire exprès, ce qui valu à la jeune fille de tomber en arrière et d'attérir sur ses fesses.

« Putain, tu pourrais faire attention non ! Cria t'elle en se remettant debout et en essayant de remettre sa robe et sa ceinture en place. »

« Ouaip', mais si j'avais fais attention ma poule, j'aurai pas pu voir ton string, léopard c'est çà ? Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lécha ses lèvres. »

Ana était trop … estomaqué pour répondre quoique ce soit, elle le regarda ahuri. _Il se fou de ma gueule là ? Je rêve, quel connard putain. _Avant qu'elle n'est pu tuer du regard le garçon, un des élève assis sur le banc se leva. Il était plutôt beau gosse, un peu maigrichon, plutôt grand et la peau mate.

« Cook, tu pourrais t'excuser quand même non ? Putain. Il s'adressa à Ana, Désolée pour lui c'est un idiot »

« Ouais ouais, murmura Ana, ça va je me suis pas fait mal de toute façons. »

Le fameux Cook ne bougeait pas, il la fixait un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Ana l'examina plus attentivement, il était plutôt beau lui aussi, un connard mais sexy. Le troisième garçon se leva quelque peu affolé.

« on doit y'aller de toute façons, les gars c'est vraiment pas normal, on a déjà 5 minutes de retard en cours, et Cook elle t'as pas renvoyé … »

Ana n'écouta pas la suite de la phrase et s'engouffra dans le bureau de la directrice non sans donner un dernier coup d'œil au trio. Finalement, cette année risquait d'être fort intéressante !

Elle ressortit du bureau de la directrice dix minutes plus tard, à peine, elle avait été assigné à la classe BD1 et devait rejoindre sa classe au plus vite.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, elle était stressé, de découvrir, de nouvelle personnes, et surtout d'être arrivé en retard et de se faire remarqué dès le premier jour. Elle frappa néanmoins, puis avant que le professeurs n'ai pu lui permettre d'entrer, elle poussa la porte.

« T'es qui toi ? Lui lança un vieux barbu. »

« Ana Covey, elle répondit, le plus calmement possible, Je suis en retard c'est tout, mais j'suis dans cette classe. »

« Ouais, ouais. OK, tiens pendant que t'es debout, on va clôturer les putain de présentations. Dis-nous quelque chose à propos de toi. Allez, Allez. »

Ana, souffla et réfléchit un court instant, elle devait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour ne pas passer pour une débile, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« J'suis Ana, elle dit d'une voix blasée, et je déteste déjà votre putain de cours. Finit-elle en regardant son professeur avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. »

« Bien, au moins t'as du cran, aller va t'assoir avant que je te vire du putain de cours comme tu dis »

Ana ne se fit pas prier et remarqua que la seule place disponible était à côté de l'un des garçons qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure, celui à qui elle n'avait pas parlé, le frisé. Elle s'assit et lui adressa un sourire, qu'il s'empressa de lui retourner presque trop enthousiaste.

Elle remarqua aussi que le fameux Cook de toute à l'heure était assis juste devant eux, avec l'autre garçon. Il se retourna.

« Bien joué, Ana, ma poule, le pauv' Kieran savait plus quoi dire. »

« Ouais, bah si toi tu pouvais ne plus savoir quoi dire et te la fermer ça m'arrangerait. »

« Ahah, pas mal, pas mal. Bon alors on .. fait connaissance où quoi ? »

« Beh ouais, tu viens de t'assoir à côté de mon pote JJ. Tout à l'heure je t'ai bousculé dans le couloir et le Freddie t'as défendu, tu vois c'est écrit. C'est le destin, bébé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cook, laisse-la tranquille, c'est pas très gentil de parler comme çà. Le coupa le fameux JJ. »

Cook, rit et envoya des baisers en directions d'Ana. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire._ Quel con, s'il était pas aussi charmeur, je lui aurait déjà envoyé mon poing dans sa gueule._

La fin du cours de passa sans encombre, et se passa même plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait songé. Après le départ de Cook, pour l'infirmerie, départ qu'elle trouva suspect étant donné qu'il sortit du cours seulement une minute à peine après une sacré belle brune nommé Effy, Ana se surpris à parler et faire connaissance avec Freddie et JJ, ils sortirent d'ailleurs tous les trois de la salle en rigolant.

« Cette vidéo était vraiment, mais vraiment à chier. Rigola Ana. »

« Apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres, imita Freddie, putain c'est pire qu'un cours normal. »

« J'ai trouvé çà plutôt bien, je devrais m'ouvrir plus aux autres, dit JJ. Enfin, m'ouvrir, pas physiquement, mentalement enfin parler plus, enfin vu que je suis vraiment nul en communication et je sais enfin voilà, mais pour en revenir à la … »

« JJ ! JJ ! Tu vas beuguer calme-toi. »

Ana rit de plus, sous le regard interrogateur de Freddie et de JJ.

« T'es vraiment à chier à communication J' .. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Enfin bon c'est pas tout les gars, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« T'es sur, lui demanda le grand brun, tu veux pas venir fumer un spliff avec nous, enfin moi dehors, Cook sera pas là pour t'embêter, il a dû déjà rentrer chez lui. »

« Nan, c'est bon, une autre fois Ok ? Si je rentre pas mon père va me les casser. »

« Ok, à demain alors ? »

« Ouaip', Salut les gars. »

Sur le chemin du retour Ana avait le sourire au lèvres, elle avait déjà trouvé des gens avec qui s'amuser et pour une fois, elle avait un bon pressentiment. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec des filles de toutes façon, alors tomber sur des mecs était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ana regarda sa montre, 12hoo .. Il n'avait eu cours que le matin pour cette première journée et cela l'arrangeait, elle allait pouvoir glander toute l'après-midi et peut-être ranger la maison que son alcoolique de père avait sûrement foutu en bazar.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle mit un moment à attendre les bruits de pas derrière elle, mécaniquement son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et elle accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui accrocher le bras, elle poussa un cri. Puis, entendit un énorme rire, elle se retourna, en colère.

« Putain, COOK ! Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! »

« Ahaha Ana princesse, t'aurait du voir ta tête, t'as peur de quoi, t'as cru que j'étais un vilain monsieur ? Il rit de plus belle. »

_« Si seulement il savait. Bien sûr que j'ai peur._ Beh on sait jamais, et même fais chier, ça s'fait pas d'attraper quelqu'un comme çà. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs »

« J'rentre chez moi, ma poule, dit-il en pointant du doigt le foyer pour étudiant. »

« Je rêve ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Putain, on est voisins en plus, c'est pire que l'enfer. »

« Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit, c'est le destin, bon aller on baise tout de suite ? Ma chambre est pas loin ! »

« Tu te fou de ma gueule là ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas une pute »

Ana s'écarta de Cook qui s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et marcha vers sa maison, mais il la rattrapa et se mit devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« Pas besoin de te battre contre moi, ma belle, c'est écrit je te dit, toi et moi, ma chambre, mon lit. Ça se produira tôt où tard alors pourquoi pas le plus tôt possible . »

Ana le fusilla du regard.

« OK, OK, plus tard alors mais compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber. Le Cookie Monster, a toujours ce qu'il veut à la fin. »

« On verra, dit Ana d'un ton joueur, On verra si tu arrives à m'avoir moi. »

Elle su tut de suite que c'était la bonne réponse, car Cook sembla emballé à l'idée de jouer afin d'arriver à ses fins.

Bizarrement, le reste du chemin vers chez elle se déroula plutôt bien et Cook parvins à la faire rire plus d'une fois. Ils se quittèrent avec « A ce soir, dans tes rêves, Ana. » Et un « Va te faire foutre » de la part de la jeune fille.

_Nan, mais je rêve putain, y'a eu un ouragan là où quoi ? Fais chier !_

En arrivant chez elle, Ana découvrit son père endormie sur la table de la cuisine et il y avait encore plus de bouteille que le matin même, elle décida de tout ranger avant l'arrivée de sa mère et elle ne se posa devant la télé qu'à 16hoo, elle se prépara vite fait une salade et l'engloutit en regardant Beverly Hills 90210.

Sa mère rentra tard à la maison, pas avant 2ohoo, elle s'excusa et sa posa quelques instant sur le canapé avec sa fille, elle mit ses bras autour d'elle.

« Papa, est qu'un gros connard. »

« Je sais. Répondit Lydia un sourire en coin. Et le pire c'est que je l'aime. Et ça me fait peur .. »

« C'est un connard, mais il est quand même pas dangereux, il nous ferait pas de mal. »

« Je sais, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur. On est les mêmes toi et moi, je sais que tu aimeras toute ta vie le même genre d'homme que moi. Des connards avec une boucle d'oreille. C'est comme çà. »

Ana ne répondit pas. Plus tard dans son lit, avant de s'endormir Ana eût une pensée pour Cook et son cœur s'emballa, il portait une boucle d'oreille. C'est çà un connard, avec une boucle d'oreille. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_Putain .. _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même, son cœur battait fort ..

**Voilà, mon premier chapitre, j'espère seulement qu'il va vous plaire, je suis pas du genre à mettre longtemps à écrire un chapitre car les mots me viennent sur le moment.**

**Je posterai un deuxième chapitre, s'il y a des commentaire, car oui .. Je n'aime pas poster pour rien, j'ai besoin d'inspiration et d'encouragement.**

**Bisous =)**


End file.
